


Mirror, Mirror

by GideonGave



Series: Requested League of Legends one-shots [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGave/pseuds/GideonGave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draven loves himself a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

And they were at it again, this nearly nightly ritual. Clothing was torn and hair was grabbed, lips clashed and teeth sunk into flesh. The sheets were pressed into once the last bit of armor fell to the floor, and the fight for dominance was at hand. Muscles tensed beneath violet and tanned flesh as they rolled on the bed, hands catching the bed before they fell off. Grunts, growls, and moans would sound out, making the mirrors around shake with their volume.

"Like hell am I letting you top tonight."

"Well you’re not gonna fuck me either."

"We’ll see about that."

Wrists were grabbed and pinned down by the gladiator, and the reaver panted as his glowing eyes looked up at his living double’s grin. They were both a bit out of breath as they caught each other’s gaze. The reaver relaxed beneath the other - he had given in, for now.

The gladiator moved up after a moment, straddling the reaver’s chest. His hard need leaned on the other’s chin, pressing against his lower lip, heavy and ready. “Blow me,” he breathed, rocking his hips forward.

And the reaver complied, lips parting to take the head into his mouth. A shudder ran through his living double as his tongue laved over the head and flicked at the tip. The gladiator shifted forward, and the executioner was forced to take more of his length in. He wasn’t bothered by it, the only discomfort coming with how he had to crane his neck in order to do his task properly. He hummed around the organ in his mouth, teeth scraping lightly on the flesh, and he was satisfied to hear a louder moan from above him.

He could feel the grip on his wrists loosen, and once they were free, they were immediately used to pleasure his other self further. One hand wrapped around the base of the length in his mouth, and the other went to a tanlined hip, scratching at the skin there. Draven was a performer and a crowd pleaser, and that was true in bed as well - he did what he could in his position to get a good reaction out of his other self, just as he’d pull screams and cheers out of his fans around his arena. He grew harder with every moan and grunt the gladiator let out.

And just as his living self’s moans were getting louder, he was flipped over onto his stomach, face pressed into the pillows. He gasped as he felt a warm hand stray between his thighs, up towards his ass. “Don’t you fucking dare,” he growled, bringing himself up onto his forearms. “I told you you’re not fucking me.”

"Why do you have to be such a bitch about it?"

"Don’t even fucking- You know why, you piece of shit."

"Get over it."

"Fuck you."

"You know that’s never happening."

"Ain’t gonna be the other way around either."

"…Fine."

Really? He was giving in that easy? The reaver looked over his shoulder just as his hips were pulled up, putting him onto his knees before the gladiator. It definitely wasn’t a position he liked, with how submissive he felt, on his forearms and knees while the other looked like he was lubing himself up behind him. “Hey, I told you-!”

"Shut up. I’m not fucking your asshole."

He didn’t have much time to react before he felt the gladiator’s slick member between his slightly parted thighs, pressing up against his sac until he felt the other’s hips against his ass. “Bring your thighs together more,” was requested of him, and after a moment of processing what the other was doing, he complied.

The gladiator’s member now snugly between his thighs, his living self started moving, thrusting and rubbing up against the reaver.

There was no need to go slow, so his pace was quick right off the bat, hips slapping against the reaver’s ass with every thrust, to the point where the executioner had to hold onto the sheets to keep from edging forward. Soon enough the gladiator was leaning over him, hands placed on the sheets beside him as a warm mouth pressed between his shoulder and neck. Teeth and lips left marks on his violet flesh, and he moaned.

This wasn’t something he’d ever done before, but he didn’t hate it. It took awhile for the frustration of not being properly touched to get to him, and at that point it sounded like his living self was just about ready to come, what with the way he panted against the reaver’s neck and left his moans in his ear. The executioner growled, hips pressing back against the other. “Fucking touch me,” he demanded, fed up with the gladiator’s selfishness.

The command was met with a breathy chuckle, but ultimately was answered with a warm hand wrapping around his hard need. The reaver let out a loud sigh as he was pumped to the rhythm of the other’s thrusts, and he found himself moving more in tune with them.

It was only a few moments before he could feel the gladiator’s muscles tense against him back, and a hot liquid dripped down his thighs. He groaned, the feelings and sounds of his living self around him putting him on that edge. Another couple jerks of the gladiator’s hand, and he too was releasing, hips twitching with every wave of his orgasm, until they were both left to catch their breath.

The gladiator shifted his weight and collapsed to the side, a satisfied smirk on his face as he relaxed into the sheets. The reaver followed only after pushing aside the messy sheet below him, resting on his stomach. He rolled to his side to face the other, if only to look at that gorgeous face. Never failing to remind himself how attractive he was.

"Wasn’t so bad, right?" the gladiator asked after a few moments, meeting the reaver’s glowing gaze.

"It was alright," he answered passively, giving a shrug. "Better than you fucking me."

"Nah, would’ve been better if I fucked you. But I’ll take what I can get from your whiny ass."

The reaver rolled his eyes, but didn’t reply. His living self had closed his eyes by then, and looked about ready to fall asleep. Draven got out of bed, feeling the need to shower before he joined the other for the night.


End file.
